Coming Home
by HeavensBrokenDownAngel82
Summary: Warren comes home from a hard night. WARREN/OC ONE-SHOT


Warren Peace stepped quietly into the house. To any normal person, it was just a normal house but to a certain number of people this was the home Hothead. Home of one of the most 'hottest' superheroes in the world. During the day Warren worked with Will at the construction business. "Baby? Is that you down their?" A voice asked from the top of the steps.

"Yeah babe." Warren answered

"Dada." Warren heard a happy squeal.

Warren made his way up the steps to see his seven months pregnant wife, Brie, holding their twelve month old son, Noah. "What's he still doing up?"

"He kept asking for you and wouldn't go to sleep. He was just about off when he heard you come through the door." Brie said handing her son over to his father.

"Buddy it is way past your bedtime." Warren told his son softly

"Dada." Noah said again, this time more softly. Noah laid his head on Warren's shoulder. By the time Warren laid Noah down, his son was out for the count. Warren gently ran his fingertips over Noah's cheek. "I love you…more then you will ever know." Warren whispered to his son. Warren could remember it like it was yesterday when Brie told him that she was pregnant with Noah.

_Warren ran up the steps to his house and threw open the door. "Brie? Babe come here." Warren yelled, shutting the door. _

_Brie came out of the bathroom. "What is it?" She asked_

"_Mine and Will's construction company got picked up for a major job." Warren said_

"_I'm pregnant." Brie said_

At the time Warren thought he wasn't ready for a baby, wasn't ready to be a daddy. Looking down at his son, Warren wouldn't change a thing about the past. "What is running through your head?" Brie asked from the doorway.

Warren turned to face her. "I was remembering the day you told me you were pregnant with Noah."

"Your jaw hit the floor." Brie said laughing. Brie took Warren's big hand in her smaller one. "Do you remember what you said to me?" Brie asked. She grabbed the baby monitor and the couple walked into their bedroom.

"_Is it mine?"_

_Brie's hand connected with his face. "What the hell kind of question is that." Brie yelled then Warren's face broke out in a grin._

Brie and Warren shared a laugh. "I did better with this baby." Warren said

"Yes you did." Brie said. "Oh the baby showed it's powers today." Brie said. When she was pregnant with Noah, Noah started showing his powers from the womb. Now this baby is doing it too.

"What happened?" Warren said

Brie sat down on the bed. "Well…" She started

_Brie and Warren Peace walked into the doctors office holding hands. They went up to the desk and signed in then took a seat. Warren helped his wife into the seats. Brie pulled out her cell phone from her purse. "Baby what are you doing?" Warren asked_

"_I'm checking on Noah."_

"_Babe, I think Layla's got it covered."_

"_But what if…" Brie leaned over and whispered the rest. "He shots fire again." Their one year old had decided that the curtains would look better on fire._

"_Then Will will just put it out." Warren said._

"_Mrs. Peace." A nurse said_

_Warren stood then helped Brie out of her chair. Warren's 'phone' went off. "Warren…"_

"_We have to go." Warren whispered_

"_I can't leave. They won't reschedule with me." Brie said, "This is the third time this month." Warren was at a loss for what to do. "Go, I'll be fine." Brie said_

_Warren kissed her head and said, "I'll get Will to come here." He promised before rushing out of the room._

_Brie turned to face the nurse. The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile. "Work emergency." She said before walking with the nurse. Brie was use to the stares by now, use to showing up to places alone when her husband was at 'work' and couldn't come with her. The nurse showed her to her room and left. 10 minutes later Will came into the room._

"_Hey." Will said hugging her._

_Brie smiled, gave him a hug back, and said, "Hey, thanks for coming down here."_

"_Of course, your like my little sister." Will said_

_The Doctor entered the room. "Good morning Mrs. Peace…Mr.…"_

"_Stronghold." Will said shaking her hand._

"_Will this is Dr. Julianne Gregory, Dr. Gregory this is my friend Will." Brie introduced_

"_So where is your husband?" Dr. Gregory asked_

"_He had a…a work emergency." Brie said_

"_Dumping you on your friend." Dr. Gregory muttered._

_Brie's hand just caught fire. "Shit." She whispered. She placed it behind her back when Dr. Gregory turned around._

"_I have to go grab something outside, I'll be right back." She said before leaving._

"_What the hell is that?" Will said pointing to her hand._

"_The baby doesn't like it when people talk bad about it's father." Brie said_

"_Put it out."_

"_I would if I could." Brie said_

_Will thought for a minute. "Wait, Noah did this when he was in the wo…your stomach. What did you do then to make it go away?"_

"_Warren usually just talked to the baby."_

_Will gently placed his forehead on her belly. "Please baby, put the fire out. The nice Dr. didn't mean to be mean to your daddy. Listen kid if you put out the flames, I'll buy your mother the biggest ice cream cone on the planet, filled with cookie dough ice cream." Will promised. Brie watched as the flames died down. _

"_That was close." Brie muttered as Dr. Gregory came back in the room._

"Sorry I wasn't there." Warren said

"It's okay. I knew what I was getting into when I married you. Everything I was gaining, and losing. But you want to know something?"

"What?" Warren asked pulling off his shirt

"I wouldn't change anything for the world." Brie said with total honesty.

Warren laid down in the bed with her and placed a protective hand over her belly. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Brie whispered. The baby kicked Warren's hand, "I think you missed someone and they're a little upset."

"Sorry." Warren muttered before leaning down to place a kiss on her belly. "I love you too little baby."

Brie smiled as Warren draped over her protectively. Brie placed her hand over top of Warren's. "I think we should name her Mackenzie." Brie said

"Mmmhmm." Warren said into her ear. Everything was dead silent as the words sunk into Warren's head. Warren jumped up from the bed. "It's a girl? We're having a girl?" Warren asked

"Yeah, and she's beautiful and healthy." Brie said giving him the sonogram picture.

Warren kissed her lips then her belly. "First you gave me a son and know a daughter. I don't know how to repay you for this."

"Just love me." Brie whispered

"That is something I can defiantly do." Warren whispered kissing her lips, gently laying her back on the bed. God he loved coming home.

--

**Thank you for reading this. Please review, just remember this is my first time writing a Sky High fanfic so please be gentle.**

HeavensBrokenDownAngel82


End file.
